


Paint

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finally finds Cassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

When Nick saw Cassie’s name on an art gallery in New York, he was surprised to say the least. The last he’d seen of her, she was 15, walking off with her mum to live happily ever after now division was destroyed. She hadn’t even looked back or said goodbye. In the chaos, she’d seemed to forget him.

Nick had never forgotten her. He’d missed her terribly. He’d never met a girl with so much character that she out shined even Kira. Yet with no way of getting in contact with her, or knowing where she was, he just had to wait. Cassie always knew where to find him when she wanted to. The only question that troubled him was why she didn’t. It’d been seven years. Maybe this was her way of calling him to her.

He stepped inside, having no idea what to expect. Those marker drawings made out of wobbly lines and too much colour? Those images. But no, the images he found were big painting beautifully created. Still too much colour but that was the way Cassie saw. Some he recognised, there was a picture of the lolly-pop girl with a tiger lying at her feet. Another was Kira almost swallowed by the black that always reminded him of Carvers eyes.

It was the one’s of him that drew his attention. There were quite a few. One with him, leaping side ways, a rainbow push emitting from his hands, another of him just eating noodles. There was one, that he absolutely adored. It portrayed him and Cassie, walking through the rain with an umbrella, laughing. What he liked about it, was that it hadn’t happened yet. It gave him hope.

Someone walked next to him and he grinned at the voice he heard. “If you like it that much, I’ll sell it to you.”

“Isn’t the rainbow top, you put me in, in the future, payment enough?” He groaned, motioning to the picture, smiling. He turned to look at her. She was now 21 with her multi toned hair tied back in a ponytail but she looked just the same to him. “Where have you been, Cassie?”

“Waiting for the future to happen, the way I want it to. As always” She said slightly irritated and Nick couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll trust you with that.” He promised, this time around. “How much is it?” Not that he’d ever had enough. Moving around, just scraping by was how he simply lived, a hard habit to break since he had been doing it since he was 7.

“For you, just a kiss.”

Nick looked to see if she was serious, but she was blushing heavily and avoiding his eyes. He wondered if she knew how he would react and was just acting shy because she couldn’t help it or if she really didn’t know.

“Okay.” Cassie looked up and he pretended to try and kiss her forehead. He couldn’t help it; he loved it when she got mad rather than shy. She knew he was going to do that at least because she stood on tiptoe and caught his mouth before he could. Kissing Cassie was as perfect as he imagined.

“Bastard.” She grumbled against his lips when they finally pulled far away enough to. He pulled her into a hug. He’d missed her so much. It was then he finally noticed the picture, opposite the one he’d just bought. It showed a boy and a girl kissing in front of a picture of them kissing, in a loop that went on forever. He looked at Cassie, sure he should be angry but just feeling bemused. Cassie touched his mouth. “That one’s mine. You can’t buy that one.”

“Not even with a million kisses,” He joked. Cassie smirked.

“That’s an awful lot for someone’s work who’s a crappy artist.”

“Do you mind if I pay you for it daily.”

  
  



End file.
